The Amazing Spider-man series episode 2 Tremor and its Mixup in Greed
by Michael.ramos2780
Summary: Herman Schultz has now upgraded himself after time and time again being beaten by Spider-man which makes him into the deadly Shocker!


The Amazing Spider-man series episode 2 Tremor and its Mixup Greed

Written by Michael Ramos

Based on the Marvel characters created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko

Fade in

Int-Oscorp Facility- Night- Herman and doctors

The beaming Oscorp neon sign shining brightly as an explosion as heard

Fire is spreading everywhere with a van driving right in as men with black masks and jackets enter the building.

They began to place an explosive on the steel door.

The explosive goes off as the door flies off its hinges.

The group of guards finally enter the facility as the men with masks begin to shoot scientists and even guards.

The foot of the man known as Herman Schultz as he comes in with his large rifle as he goes towards the remaining scientists. Herman puts a gun right in front of the scientist.

Herman

You, you're going to give me access to your secret quake project, or I'm going to have to put a bullet in your head

Scientist

Listen the quake project is a mere prototype nothing more, with issues you will probably blow up the city or worse.

Herman

Blow up, and city all in the same sentence sounds good to me.

The doctor hurries to put in the code as a capsule opens up showing a semi-armored yellow and red patting suit with shock gauntlets.

Herman

Upgrade time baby!

Herman begins to linger more and more to the suit as he puts his hand firmly onto the glass case with a big smirking grin.

The theme plays.

The Theme ends.

Out- New York City - Night- Spider-man, Thugs, and Harry

Spider-man swings from left to right and doing poses and even fling off a pole.

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

Another day another swing as usual except it's Saturday

Spider-man swings as he sees a car ramming other cars with glass shattering and people being run over

The thug pops out to try and shoot spider-man

Thug

Take this freak!

The thug misses as spider-man dodges the spraying of bullets.

Thug

Fuck!

Spider-man lands down on the car.

Spider-man

Hey schmuck!

Spider-man grabs him by the face and takes him out of the car sending him back into a web net he creates

Spider-man gets onto the front of the car hood as he launches his fist right into the front window as he grabs the thug and quickly kicks the car out of the way and into a nearby tree.

The thug is then reeled down.

Spider-man

Nice pose man oh and by the way, I hope you enjoy a prison filled with eating slob

Spider-man receives a call as he crawls away into an alley.

Spider-man (On the phone)

What's up?

Harry (On the phone)

Peter hurry up get to my place right now! There is something I want to show you!

Spider-man flips over to preach from a nearby fire escape.

Spider-man (On the phone)

Um, alright harry I'll try to be there in about (Looks at the time on his phone) twenty minutes. (Repeats) Yeah, yeah twenty minutes sounds about right

Harry (On the phone)

Great! You're going to love what I have in store for you!

Spider-man (On the phone)

Harry, buddy ol pal, are you high again?

Harry (On the phone)

Fuck no! I smoked only a few hours ago fam! I'm clean!

Spider-man (On the phone)

Alright as long as you don't drive or drink till I get there then we're all good and also please don't think about smoking any more of that shit

Harry (on the phone)

Oh, the pizza is here! Sorry, Pete, I have to go. See ya in a few minutes.

Spider-man (on the phone)

Alright Harry see ya

Spider-man swings off to another building in a dynamic pose.

Int-The Osborn Penthouse in the heart of Manhattan- Night- Harry, Peter, Francesca and Catrina

Peter steps out of the elevator to see the big green door and knocks.

Harry opens the door to see Peter with a beer on the one hand and in the other holding the door.

Harry

Peter!

Peter

Hey Har.

Peter remembers everything that he and Harry has gone through and has a flashback to Peter seeing Harry Osborn with a new video console.

Peter

Harry Osborn, my good old friend since I was a kid. I still remember the first day we met, I was with my folks, and I met Norman Osborn for the first time and incomes, Harry with chem set asking me.

Harry (Flashback)

Hey, want to play.

Peter (thoughts)

I was so happy just to make a friend, but he became more than that, he became my brother.

Peter sees two girls in purple skirts and short tight shirts showing off their belly buttons and breasts.

Harry shows off who these two girls are introducing them to him.

Harry

This is Catrina she's Hispanic, and this is Franchesca who is French.

Peter is perplexed yet not surprised by Harry bringing in two beautiful girls out of nowhere to show off to Pete.

Harry

Now, Catrina, this is Peter he's smart yet funny. You'll like him.

She waves at Peter in a shy timid way.

Peter waves back to catrina embarrassed and confused to then whisper to harry

Peter (Whispers)

Um, Harry, I thought we would be alone.

Harry finally stops fooling around with Peter and walks catrina and Franchesca out of the room.

Harry (Walks holding onto both girls)

Now sweethearts me and my friend want to be alone for right now, but how about we go out tomorrow with my friend and maybe get high or even eat a nice dinner on top of the tallest building in the city

Harry (Opens door)

Have, and I hope you will come back to Casa de Harry

The girls both leave with Harry giving them a few slaps to their asses as they go and he shuts the door. Harry swiftly twirls to clap his hands in excitement.

Harry

So Peter what do you think of them? Hot as fucking shit, cute, nice breasts, and ass!

Peter sits on a blue beanie in silence.

Peter

I, um, not really in a mood for any girls right now.

Harry

What are you dead?

Peter

I've just been busy with aunt may and within general work.

Harry

You still working for Connors?

Peter

Yeah, but also something else happened.

Harry

What?

A long pause with Peter almost taking back everything just to not answer while Harry begins to smile and sit down pulling a chair close to peter.

Harry

Peter! Holy fucking shit! Is it a girl?

Peter

Um, well, its Gwen Stacy.

Harry begins to jump up and down on his seat with enthusiasm and excitement.

Harry

Holy shit! (Repeats)

Peter begins to calm him down.

Peter

Hey, hey alright!

Harry

So what happened?

Peter

I missed it.

Harry is in complete disbelief and has stopped even smiling.

Peter

I missed it by a half hour thanks to my job.

Harry

You're fucking kidding me right now! You missed it! She's legit one of the hottest women in the fucking school, and you just fucking missed it! How in the fuck!

Peter

I just missed it thanks to my job and overloads of homework.

Harry

I just don't get it. I mean where do you go?

Peter

Around you know.

Harry

I promise you, Peter, there are hundreds of fish in the sea, so don't worry there will be more chances as time comes.

Peter

Thanks, Harry, I just, fuck! I don't know how I missed that hour; it's just one hour!

Harry

Shit happens, but you never know maybe she'll give you a second chance.

Peter

Maybe or she'll tell me to fuck off. I mean I haven't spoken to her in over a week. I think whatever chance I had I have blown.

Harry gets up to make a martini as Peter begins to ponder more and more about how he has messed up.

Harry as he makes his martini looks at peter closely as he sees a frown and a faint of sadness coming from the lengths of his eyes

Night- New York- Night

Spider-man swings around in many types of positions till he comes to a stop to pause

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

So Francesca and Caterina, huh what an odd specific type of names. I mean one sounds like a French cuisine and the other sounds like cheap liquor.

Spider-man jumps off to continue swinging.

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

I mean I am no better with the names myself, but how about Jessica and Emma? Right? I mean, those are way better names then Francesca and cantina.

An explosion is heard with spider-man heading towards that direction.

Int-New york city and public bank-Spider-Man and Shocker

Spider-man lands to see a car and loads of fire spread all over the outside of the bank

Spider-man

What a mess.

The shocker comes out with a bag of money in his yellow and armored suit with the yellow parts made out of some soft fabric.

Shocker

Spider-man! Yes! (He repeats yes).

Spider-man

Am I supposed to know who you're quiltman?

Shocker

The name's the shocker!

Spider-man

The shocker? What are you supposed to do message people like those electric vibrators? (Laughs)

Shocker gets irritated and shoots a shockwave.

Spider-man dodges the massive shockwave and hangs onto a pole. The shockwaves also shatter any glass in the vicinity as well as destroying roads and buildings.

Spider-man

Wait a minute that voice and angry boring as hell reiteration of his plan.

Spider-man

Holy shit Herman!

Shocker

Yeah, you little shit who else is it?

Spider-man

I mean I thought you were some sort of plumber or even angry granny saying "You better stop it you mad youngster you don't deserve this wad of cash" (said those lines in an impression of a grandmother).

Shocker shoots more shockwaves which do more damage as spidey dodges more and more of them leading to tons of cars flying into the air.

Spider-man

Hermie! You have to stop this shit you dumbass. Do you know how much destruction money and taxpayers money you're costing?

Shocker propels himself by shooting shockwaves to the ground.

He reaches spider-man by shooting shockwaves then slamming down to the ground to create a shockwave.

Spider-man then gets hit by the shockwave and crashes straight into a window.

Spider-man gets up to see shocker looking around to then run towards the money bag.

Shocker

I have to hurry up! Spider-man is coming.

Spider-man lands down to kick him and began to punch him with shocker becoming more and more dazed

Spider-man

Quilt Boy!

Spider-man

I told you to get another job you tool.

Shocker elbows him shoots a low power shockwave to then shock him down to the ground pinning him.

Shocker

I finally got you, you little yutz!

Shocker continues to pin him down till spider-man gains enough strength to shoot a web to his face.

Shocker tries to take off the webbing with spider-man barley getting up.

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

Damn! I need to wake up. I have shocker right here.

Shocker finally takes the webbing off and runs with the money bag.

Spider-man gains enough strength to grab a car door from the nearest taxi and throws it towards Herman

Spider-man (weak)

Catch.

Shocker turns around to shoot the car door back to spider-man which hits him pushing him back to an incoming fast car which pushes him a little forward like a ping pong ball.

Shocker shoots a utility hole that is covered and yells to spider-man with him leaving the area.

Shocker

See ya you little fucker!

Spider-man gets up with him holding putting his hands over his sides with pain.

Spider-man

Goddamn.

Spider-man turns around to see someone take a picture of spider-man

Spider-man

Oh no.

A black limo arrives with someone yelling inside.

Agent Madani

Get in!

Spider-man runs in and shuts the door.

Int-Limo-Night-Dinha Madani and Spider-man

Spider-man

Um, thanks but who are you?

Agent Madani

Spider-man my name is Dinha Madani, and I work for the FBI.

Spider-man puts his hands behind his head and begins to lean comfortably onto his seat in a severe yet playful matter.

Spider-man

So you're a secret agent in need of my help? Am I correct?

Agent Madani

Yes.

Madani picks up a folder and gives to spider-man

Agent Madani

As you just saw Herman Schultz has his hands on a shockwave weapon with a protective armor to go along with that. We need you to capture Herman as fast as you can. If we cannot get the suit back then, Oscorp will suffer a significant drop in stock.

Spider-man

Wait how does that…

Agent Madani

Affect us? Well, the suit is under government contracts. We will lose a potent weapon that could be vital for our country.

Spider-man throws the folder to Madani's side.

Spider-man

So what will I get out of this?

Agent Madani

Fortune.

Madani brings out a big silver suitcase and opens it to show a full wad of cash.

Agent Madani

You bring in Herman and the suit all this is for you. Interested?

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

With this much money, I can support aunt may. I am working with doctor Connors and doctor Octavius, but it isn't enough. I need more.

Spider-man

I'll do it!

Agent Madani

Bring us Herman by tomorrow. You have a deadline spider-man.

Spider-man

So how do I contact?

Agent Madani

Will find you.

Spider-man gets kicked out of the limo to be somewhere in New Jersey.

Spider-man

You gotta be kidding me

Spider-man just looks all around and just puts his hands up in the air in a less than caring manner

Int-Aunt may's House-night.

Aunt may's normal, calm safe and blue interiors light up as peter eats at the wooden old dinner table. His juicy sandwich while he watches aunt may struggle with the bills

Peter

Aunt May don't worry about the bills and come over here and eat your dinner

Aunt May

I'm sorry Peter, but I have to finish these bills

Peter gets up to put his plate into the sink as he gets a glimpse of the amount she owes of rent.

Peter (inner thoughts)

Wow, aunt may owe a lot of money, I need to find shocker right away tomorrow, so, Ms secret agent chick gets her own shit, and I can have the money.

Peter lingers a family pic of aunt may, Peter and uncle ben and begins to ponder.

Peter (inner thoughts)

Am I doing what's right? I mean the things I've done have all been done for the more significant cause. Man, what am I doing?

Aunt May asks Peter if he wants some pie as she is looking at the bills.

Aunt May

Want some pie dear?

Peter

Um, no aunt may, but thanks.

Peter begins to wash the dishes and scrubbing hard until he sees his reflection of his own face.

Int-Midtown High-Afternoon

Peter sits quietly as he sleeps in class; the teacher writes down information. Gwen glares at Peter over and over with flash throwing balls of small paper at him.

Mrs. Jenny

Now, who can tell me who developed the food processing industry?

Peter wakes up to the constant tossing of paper balls to his face.

Peter

Damn.

Flash begins to laugh as Peter wakes up hysterically.

Peter

Flash please kindly fudge off

Flash whispers to Peter who is right behind him.

Flash

Sorry dickwad, someone had to wake your sleepy ass.

The bell rings, and the teacher tells everyone it's time to go.

Mrs. Jenny

Alright, remember to read pages forty through fifty and the reading questions.

Peter gets up and leaves the class.

As Peter leaves the class flash pushes peter

Peter scuffs and turns around to confront Flash.

Peter

Fuck off Flash.

Flash

Sorry, I don't speak geek.

Peter and Flash have a stare down which leads to both of them about to fight as peter pushes flash to a nearby locker.

Peter

Are you going to stop Eugene?

Flash

You going to let go shit head?

As Peter has flash pinned to the wall, they both fall as the entire school shakes.

Peter

What was that?

Student

I think that was an earthquake or some kind of tremor.

Peter checks on his phone to see what is going on.

Peter (Internal thoughts)

Tremors all around different parts of the city with each one growing more and more. Wait a minute.

Peter remembers the file and that the shocker's suit needs a type of battery component after it's out of juice.

Peter runs out to a nearby exit as flash is perplexed at where Peter is in such a hurry.

Int-Oscorp facility outside of new york-Afternoon

Shocker enters to find a battery inside one of oscorps facilities outside of the city.

Shocker

More juice, just what I need

Spider-man shoots his web to stop shockers hand from touching the battery component

Spider-man

What did I tell you about taking drugs there hermie

Shocker

Damnit

Spider-man shoots two web streaks to trip shocker.

Spider-man

Of course, you were going to be here. The suit needs enough juice to shoot enough of them shockwaves, so of course, you would need to come to an unaware Oscorp facility.

Shocker

You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?

Spider-man

I mean turn yourself in with your blanket lionise, and we are good to go.

Shocker

I'm going to fucking kill you!

Spider-man

Damn hermie what's with all the fucks. I mean fuck you, fuck that I mean there are other words you can use, what's with all this unnecessary vulgarity.

Shocker begins to shoot shockwaves all around with Spider-man dodging every shot possible.

Spider-man

Hey dip shit if you continue shooting all around the facility then you will blow up the entire fucking building dumbo.

Shocker

I don't care!

Shoots a shockwave

Spider-man shoots a web to throw a piece of rock that has dropped from a destroyed bit of a nearby wall.

Shocker falls over to shoot more shockwaves in his disorientated state.

Spider-man (Internal thoughts)

I love how I'm throwing everything which barely phases him, but a goddamn small piece of rock hurts him.

Spider-man swoops in to kick him as shocker attempts to shoot shockwaves as spider-man dodges and trades punches and kicks.

Spider-man

Enough shocker!

Shocker catches Spider-Man's punch only to be pushed back by a

Spider-man

You have got to be kidding. We've been fighting for a good two years at this point, and you catch my punch? You've got to be the dumbest super villain ever! (Spider-man laughs)

Shocker shoots another shockwave as a piece of rubble collapses as Spider-man catches it and chucks it away.

Shocker puts his fist down to question everything.

Shocker

Why can't you die damnit!

Spider-man

Because you can't kill me you tool.

Spider-man grabs shocker to rip off the gauntlets and to tear off his protective mask

Spider-man stands holding shocker's mask amid the fire while Spider-man stands tall and the shocker is in the ground weak and withered.

Spider-man swings out carrying Herman outside

Out-Park-night-Spider-Man and Agent Madani

Spider-man sees Madani waiting for spidey. He drops Herman and the gauntlets in front of her.

Agent Madani

Well, well how is our friend doing.

Spider-man

Great except he's out cold. I am guessing he got exhausted and I did, however, leave quite a mess back at the facility.

Agent Madani

We always leave some sort of mess.

Spider-man web yoyo's down to from a branch While agent Madani goes to open her car door and takes out the briefcase filled with money.

Spider-man stares blankly at the briefcase as Madani opens it.

Spider-man(Internal thoughts)

Never!

Spider-man

Take the cash. I don't need it.

Spider-man shoots a web from his web yoyo position and swings off. Spider-man swings and runs up a wall combining positions as he swings from building to bridge

Madani goes inside her car to see a shadowy figure sitting down.

Agent Madani

He didn't take it, but he did complete the task

The man leans forward to see Nick Fury with his black coat and eyepatch.

Nick Fury

Good to see has morals. I'll be looking out for him; the kid has potential.

Int-Harry's House-night- Peter and Harry

Peter knocks onto Harry's door. Harry opens the door to see Peter tired and restless.

Peter

Hey Harry.

Harry

Come on in (hand gesture to come)

Harry goes to a table to pick up his martini and to drink it as Peter sits down on his beanie.

Harry

What's up?

Peter

Not much I just got back from Doctor Connor's and Otto's, and I'm just tired and stressed

Harry leans on to his table sipping on his drink.

Harry

I passed my chem exam, and I also slept with Franchesca.

Peter

(Peter laughs) Francesca, Franchesca. That's good.

Harry

I got something for you.

Harry takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and gives it to Peter.

Peter

What's this?

Harry goes to the back to make himself another martini and opens a beer bottle.

Harry

A gift bro.

Peter turns it around to see "Gwen" written down with a phone number.

Harry

Call her.

Harry hands to peter the opened beer as Peter grabs it.

He takes a big sip as Harry sits next to Peter to both sit together as brothers should always do

Goes to black

The end


End file.
